


The man with the box

by Qwerty1



Series: The girl, the blue box and the stars [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of when and how Amelia first met the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man with the box

18 year old Amelia Rayner takes a deep breath before brushing a curl of dark hair out of her face and taps her fingers against the wheelchairs left wheel, watching the red number on the small display above the elevator door counting down as the elevator moves downwards, towards the groundfloor. If you'd ask her what the worst thing about being in a wheelchair is, her answer would be all the elevators. She hates them, they make her feel trapped and there's always this voice in her head telling her it'll stop working right between two floors. 

She lets out a sight of relif as the elevator reaches the groundfloor. The doors open and she wheels out, looking around. It's already getting dark outside, a streetlight casting shadows on the ground below her. She pulls her jacket tighter around her body, before she starts wheeling towards the direction of her apartment.

She's about halfway there, when she can feel someone looking at her. She slowly turns the wheelchair, finding herself looking right into a pair of dark eyes. She holds her breath, watching the creature unfold its two, gigant wings. It hisses, making her heart beat faster. Before she's got time to think or move, the gigantic bat throws itself towards her. She screams, wheeling backwards faster than she thinks she's done in her life, and-

Amelia can't tell where he came from, he just appears in front of her. The young man turns towards the creature and points a buzzing object at its eyes, making it let out a pained sound. He turns to her again, breathing heavily.  
"Run!"

The wheels squeaks underneath her, but she can't worry about that. He's running beside her, looking behind them every now and then. Her arms start to hurt, but she doesn't care about that either. He takes the lead and she wheels after him as quick as she can, following him into a narrow street between two massive buildings. She slows down so fast the rubber of the wheels makes her fingers burn. She stares in front of her in horror. 

It's actually really silly, her death will be caused by a pair of stairs. She turns her head around, looking behind her and seing how the bat-monster approaches her. Amelia shuts her eyes tightly, hoping no one will ever find out how she died. Killed by a really big bat at the bottom of a few stairs.

Suddenly, two strong arms wrap around her and she's lifted from her wheelchair. She starts to panic, but a part of her brain keeps telling her being kidnapped is better than being eaten alive.  
"Wrap your arms around my neck", someone tells her.  
She looks up, realizing it's the man who saved her life only minutes ago. Not really having another option, she does as he tells her. He holds her close to his chest and starts running again, up the stairs and towards what looks like a blue box. 

Everything happens really quickly. The door of the box is thrown open and she's carried through a long corridor before he finally puts her down in a couch. She takes deep breath, feeling her heart rate slowing down again.

"You okay?"  
She swallows and nods, looking at him. He's tall and pretty skinny, brown hair and brown eyes. He's got his hands deep in his pockets, and it looks just like he's waiting for her to say something.  
"Who are you? And what was that thing you used to scare the creature with?" she asks him after a moment of hesitation.  
He gives her a smile.  
"I'm the Doctor, and that was my sonic screwdriver", he answers quickly.  
She nods.  
"I'm Amelia. Where are we, even? I think I'm going crazy, I can swear we entered that wierd blue box!"  
"Well Amelia, nice to meet you. And no, you're not going crazy at all. This is the TARDIS, my time machine. As you've already noticed, it's a bit bigger on the inside", he says.  
Amelia nods, running her hands through her messy hair and looking around.

"Hey, where's my chair!?" she exclaims.  
"Oh, it's... Don't worry about it, I'll get you a new one! A better one!" he promises.  
She sights, laying down on her side with her legs still hanging from the couch. He wonders if he should help her by lifting them, but decides against it. 

 

"Amelia, look!"  
The brunette turns her head towards the direction of the voice. The man's standing next to an empty wheelchair, looking exactly like her old one.  
"How did you manege to find it? I though that creature ate it or something..."  
He laughs.  
"It's not the same chair, it just looks the same. Actually, it's 23rd century technology. The front wheel's got sensors, so-"  
"Yeah, yeah, just get it over here!"  
He does as she says with a word, pushing the chair forward so it ends up next to the couch. Amelia lifts her body from the couch and sits down in the new wheelchair, letting out a sight. She undoes the breaks again, turning the chair around and looking at the tall man who just saved her life.

"Thank you.... And now, you never told me your name!"  
"Yes I did!" he insists, sounding insulted.  
"Really? So, you're telling me your name's the Doctor? Just... the Doctor?"  
He responds with a nod. She lets out a groan.  
"Oh my god, I got kidnapped by a mad man!" she yells.  
He can't tell if she's joking, but her face looks pretty sirious. She turns the wheelchair around again, quicky wheeling down the corridor. He follows her, almost tripping over her as she stops right in front of him.

Amelia blinks a few times. Maybe she could pinch her arm, make sure she's still awake. The Doctor is standing beside her, and they're both looking at the same thing: the huge, cylinder shaped control panel in the middle of the room. Yup, she defenetly dreaming. She quickly wheels over to the door, pushes it open and-

She lets out a scream as the Doctor grabs the back of her wheelchair and pulls her backwards, away from the door. Her heart is still pounding in her chest as she stares out, stares at all the planets and stars and the darkness. It's so quiet it's almost scary, the only sound being their breathing. She slowly reaches out, letting her fingertips touch all darkness surrounding them. 

"Wow, I've never... I've only seen this stuff on pictures before", she breaths, her voice shaking.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
She turns to face him, seeing the way his eyes lights up as he looks at the new world outside.  
"I'm going crazy, aren't I?" she whispers, voice small.  
He looks at her, shaking his head.  
"Nah, why would you go crazy?"  
She takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the dizzyness.  
"This is not happening, non of this is really happening! We are in a box, a bloody flying box!"

He gives her a really big smile.  
"This is happening, all of it. If anyone is mad, it's me though. Something you should know about me: I'm defenetly a mad man with a box!" he exclaims, laughting at his own choice of words.

That's where Amelia passes out.


End file.
